


Unite! Generations

by RinOniichan (orphan_account)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Lemon, Lime, M/M, Minor Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles, Not Really Character Death, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RinOniichan
Summary: Desmond must travel from point a to point b through time after dying to get back. Along the way he drags his ancestors on a love sick leash.





	1. Malik and Altair

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I don't own assassin's creed, go to the bottom for more notes

I don’t own assassin’s creed.

+++++++++++

Dying might as well have been the most painful thing that Desmond had ever experienced. Painless his ass. He laid flat on his back, dying alone, watching the ceiling crumble. But he didn’t cry, he was assassin above all else, and they didn’t cry, and he’d be damned if he did either. 

His vision tunneled as he took his last, desperate gasps for air, before his eyes closed, and it was quiet. 

And the silence was deafening

.  
.  
.

Desmond woke up weak, he could barely move. He already knew he was dead, going by the whiteness that has replaced the stone ceiling of Juno’s temple. He sat up with a grunt that quickly turned into a whine when his hand touched the ground. 

It was red and smoking, it felt like it was on fire. But then he noticed his hand was smaller than normal, so were his legs. He felt his face with his other hand and then his hair, and then came to the quick dread that he was smaller than usual, almost like a kid.

His breathing became panicked, he was basically a mini version of himself, tattoo was still there, and so were his clothes, hell, he still had the same haircut!

He looked over when something shiny caught his eye, and he crawled over to where a simple, black cloak with a clip in the shape of a crystal skull laid on the ground innocently. He cautiously touched it, before the sudden urge to put it on overtook him, and he did so quickly. 

The cloak swallowed up Desmond, him being tiny, almost the size of a underweight five year old. Desmond felt a tug, and then he was flying, but where, he didn’t know. 

________

Desmond found himself in a back alley, panicked and hungry. Something touched his neck and he squeaked, before feeling….hair?

He found a puddle nearby and looked into his reflection. He was even tinier now, and his hair was to his shoulders, and had large white streaks running through them. His face was gaunt and eyes bulging. He had sickly pale skin and when he looked down at his arms, they were nothing but sticks. 

“Little Desmond.” Desmond whipped around and found a beautiful Isu, her hair was gold and long, and she wore no typical clothing of the Isu, just a white dress. She chuckled at his look, “It seems you found my artifact, I had been working on it before we were wiped out.” She came closer and traced the crystal skull clip, “I had made it in hopes that it would become much like the crystal skulls, and could be used as means of portable communication, but alas it didn’t work, and became something of different nature.” 

Did Desmond mention he was hungry? Because he felt as if he could eat his arm any minute. “It is now used as means of protection to wearer, and no harm will be brought upon you, but at a price. Yours was a great one, since the cloak was still technically in this world, you putting it on transported you here, and the life trapped within the clip, -my life- was instead given to you, and therefore I do not have much time.”

“You have a second chance, at both life, and succession. Because the cloak was so far back in time, it also put a timer on yours. You are physically five right now, however, millions of years went back in time through the in between to get you here, thus your appearance currently, you must quickly get nourishment as soon as you can. I am sorry I couldn’t tell you more.” 

Her form quickly faded, and Desmond soon heard footsteps. Now to find out where he was, he walked out, clutching the cloak to him. His eyes widened in realization, when he saw the shop vendors and buildings, and the uniforms of the guards, or more accurately templars. 

He was in Jerusalem, Altair's time.

.  
.  
.

Now it was time to panic, he had tried to steal food, and the shop vendor had caught him, and now templars were chasing him. He tripped and fell, rolling on the ground before quickly recovering and kept running, he winced when he felt his hand, it had taken the brunt of the fell, and Desmond was pretty sure it was broken. 

The cloak would protect him his ass. 

He saw a familiar brown coat, and in desperation, Desmond headed right for them. And sooner than later, he crashed right into Malik. They both toppled over, and it was like dominoes, people crashing into people, and others getting pissed quickly at being knocked over, and now the templars were trying to break up the brawl that was soon growing in size. 

Desmond watched on with fear filled eyes until a hand grabbed his and hauled him up, and he might as well have been a kite with how much his feel left the ground. Malik dragged him back to the bureau faster than expected, and Desmond was thrown on the ground of Malik’s bureau as he slammed the door shut. 

Malik sharply turned towards Desmond, his eyes then trailed down towards the small loaf of bread and apple in his hands. Desmond held them closer towards him and growled. Malik studied him for a second, before taking notice of how he cradled his right arm with much more care. 

“You’re injured.” It wasn’t a question, which was good, because Desmond didn’t think he’d be able to speak. Malik came closer, and despite knowing what he was going to do, Desmond still glared and let out another growl. 

Malik held up his hand, “Be calm, I merely am trying to help you. I couldn’t save my arm, but I can save yours, see?” Desmond ignored Malik’s obvious attempts to get his attention from how close he was getting and looked at his stub covered by the sleeve of his brown cloak. 

“Can I see your arm?” Desmond tried to move it and hissed, but Malik eventually was able to touch it. “It seems to be broken, stay right there, and I’ll be back with bandages and a splint.” Malik left, and Desmond then felt hunger again and wolfed down the loaf of bread greedily, unaware of the eyes of another that entered the room. 

Malik came back in, and a voice spoke, “So we’re picking up strays now are we?” Desmond’s head whipped to the side, and Altair stood there in the doorway. Malik rolled his eyes as he worked on Desmond's arm, wrapping it up tightly but gently. 

“If you must know novice, he knocked me down in the market today, the templars were after him, and I couldn’t just leave him, especially with that mark on him, not to mention, that scar on his lips.” 

Desmond paid no mind to their chit chat, and only mildly protested with grunts when Malik lifted up his left arm a little to show his tattoo. Altair was more interested in the scar however, reaching out to trace it, making Desmond mildly flinch. 

Altair frowned but kept his hands to himself afterwards. “Either way, that tattoo has the creed symbol in it, and whether I like it or not, I cannot turn him away after seeing such a thing. He is our brother, and he will stay here for the time being. 

Desmond must’ve shown fear in his eyes at that statement, because Altair smirked just a little bit. Bastard.

++++++++++++++++  
The small boy didn’t talk, no matter how much Malik coaxed, pleaded, or begged, not a word passed the little boy’s lips. “At least tell me your name.” He looked down at the little boy, who was swallowed up by pillows and covers while Malik was trying to let him do an assessment of his undernourishment. Key word: trying.

The little boy looked at him, seeming to stare right into his soul before holding out a hand, using a motion like writing. Malik’s eyebrows rose but he quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and charcoal pencil from the desk a few feet away. 

The little boy quickly wrote symbols, presumably in a different language, before frowning and scratching it out, and writing it again in Arabic, his frown deepened and he scratched something else out before deeming it satisfactory and showing it to Malik.

“Desmond Miles.”

Malik was relieved that he was finally getting somewhere. “How old are you?” 

“five.”

“Are you part of the brotherhood?”

“Yes, born in it.”

“Who was your father?”

“William Miles, Mentor of a small brotherhood to the west. It didn’t have a name.”

“Why did you leave?” 

Abusive parents, eventual templar capture.

Malik scowled, “Why did they abuse you?” 

“Because I’m the mentor’s son, and I should be better than the others.” 

“Were there any other kids?” 

Desmond’s eyebrows furrowed as if in thought, or remembering, he eventually scribbled something down.

“No, everyone else was older than fifteen except for me.”  
Disgust overtook Malik’s thoughts, but disgust at who, Malik couldn’t quite pinpoint it yet. “Are you hungry?” 

Desmond nodded. “How hungry is hungry?” Desmond lifted up his shirt and hoodie, showing off his swollen stomach and ribs, then scowled figuring out very quickly that Malik had just tricked him. 

Malik hummed, touching his stomach and sides, then his chest and arms and shaking his head, muttering something, before examining his hair. “What kind of traumatic experience did he go through to get his hair white to this extent, I can barely see any brown!” 

Malik kept muttering things, and Desmond quietly wrote down the last answer to Malik’s question. 

“I touched a piece of eden.” 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-3 days later-

Altair paced back and forth in his study as Malik stood in front of him, face blank, the piece of paper that Desmond had used three days prior on Altair’s desk in between them. Along with sketches of a woman, an otherworldly city, the apple, along with looked like a skull. 

The drawings were impressive, not to mention accurate if Altair’s apple of eden had any say in it. “So you’re telling me, that Dezmund, did this?” Malik quietly corrected him that it was Desmond, not Dezmund, and that he should respect the pronunciation of such a unique name. 

Altair rolled his eyes, “Since when did you defend a stranger so willingly and quickly?” Malik scoffed, “He is but a child, one that has gone through so much in the five years that he has been alive, it would be a fool’s thinking to pursue hate in spite of a creed that covers him without our knowledge.” 

Altair humphed but said nothing, “Don’t say anything then, what matters is that he is here, and the sooner he is out of harm's way, the better.” Malik adopted a look of mild confusion, “Out of harm’s way? From what?” Altair simply pointed at the sketch of the apple on his desk,

“He knows what that is, he’s touched something like it, and now most of his hair is white and he can’t speak, presuming he could before, something bad must have happened in his experience, and believe me when I say, that the apple is evil, and has a mind of its own.”

++++++++++++++++++

Desmond hummed a small tune as he sketched out a picture of Minerva, he could feel the eyes of Malik and Altair behind him while he swung his legs at Malik’s desk to draw. He wasn’t stupid, he knew the kind of protection he was getting if he kept up this act, hell, he might even find some consolation of a family here.

Desmond blinked in confusion when his left arm stopped working, it went limp at once when it touched the little isu symbols on the corner of the page that Desmond absentmindedly drew. His eyes widened in fear and he started to go into panic mode, tears gathering at his eyes. 

As if sensing that something was wrong, Malik was immediately at his side and looking at Desmond’s arm, which while was wrapped up tightly, was bleeding and exerting pus, not a good sign.

“Desmond, I need you to stay very calm, we’re going to have to heat it and then chill it to get it to crust over faster before I cleanse it and put honey mixed with aloe on it.”

Desmond really didn’t like the sound of that.

He didn’t like it either way, because Altair had thrust a fucking torch up against his arm for at least fifteen second, the bandages going black with soot with how close it was, before Malik grabbed a nearby pitcher of water and poured it over the wound, not caring that he got the floor wet.

Not even five minutes later, the wounds crusted over, and after soaking it in salt water, Malik managed to get the bandages off without making it bleed again. Malik disappeared behind Desmond for a small while, Desmond meanwhile was about to have a mini heart attack. 

Malik then came back with a sweet and cool smelling mixture that was slathered on his arm and re-wrapped in clean bandages. “Can you feel it now?” Desmond tried to wiggle his fingers, but nothing happened. He sniffed and shook his head dejectedly. 

__________________________

Malik stared out the window at Desmond who was playing with the other novices twice his age, his left arm barely moving while he ran around and played, it wouldn’t be long before the doctors of the bureau attacked him about just cutting it off before the infection turned lethal and killed him. 

They had been arguing for a week about it now, and Malik was running out of options. He finally made his decision. “Desmond, can you come here?” Desmond whipped his head around and smiled, so so trusting that no harm would befall on him as long as it was Malik. 

Malik never felt his heart break so quickly.  
“Desmond, you know that if you can’t feel your arm anymore, we will have to cut it off right?” Demond nodded. “Well, they gave you a timelapse, if within the next week and a half you can’t so much as twitch your finger, they will cut it off, right?” 

Desmond nodded, was he okay with this? “Desmond, are you sure you understand?” 

Desmond nodded again and Malik sighed, “Then trust me when I say, that you must try your hardest to move that arm, only if a little, okay?” Desmond nodded again, and furrowed his brows, face going red for several minutes before letting out a puff of air and shaking his head, and then going back to play. 

Malik didn’t have much hope after that.

+++++++++++++++++

Desmond, ever determined not to eat, drink, whipe, and jerk off with only one hand for the rest of his life, was able to move his hand and clench a fist for five seconds before it went limp in the middle of the first week.

Desmond was pretty sure that Malik had cried tears of joy.

________________

Desmond cocked his head at the Isu. “I don’t have much time to talk to you, but I found a way for you to go back to your own time.” 

Desmond’s eyes lit up and he looked behind him before going to close the door to his and Malik’s room. “Okay, so what’s the plan, I need to get back as soon as possible to help out with queen bitch.” 

The Isu hummed in amusement. “You have to die.” 

….”I’m sorry what?” 

The isu rolled her eyes and sighed, “You are stuck in this timeline in your ancestors life time. When you die, you will be strung along, going down the line of your ancestors before you eventually reach your own time.”

Desmond nodded, “So how am I going to die?”

+++++++++++++++++++

It rained heavily as they buried the small body of a five year old little boy outside of Masif. Altair and Malik were the lone grievers and buriers. Malik had wrapped little Desmond in a cover before the body had been buried. 

He had died due to the infection in his arm, which had come back with a vengeance, and killed him in a meager two hours. 

He felt like a failure for not cutting off his arm. At least then he’d be alive.


	2. Ezio and Leonardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond finds himself royally screwed on the first day of his next life.

When Desmond came to, he was back in that damn white space.

“Where am I?” “To be precise, you are in the in between.” Desmond whipped around and came face to face with that damn Isu. “So who's next on the list?” The isu regarded him thoughtfully before chuckling,

“Ezio and Leonardo, don’t worry, by the time you reach their timeline, you will have been more in sync with the artifact, and will not die as quickly. I planned to have you forwarded farther, but you died much too quickly for my liking, and I was rushed. “

Desmond hummed, “What do you mean sync?” The isu hummed as she walked along the golden path that appeared out of nowhere, Desmond following. “You already know that you are long dead, but only two weeks have passed since you died in your own timeline. Your humanity is all but gone, and the artifact, the cloak of spirits I like to call it, is trying to sync with you to keep your spirit grounded to this world.”

Desmond watched as figures whizzed by, “So what will that mean for me in the end? What will happen when I am fully synced?” “You will become something that no isu had ever hoped would be possible, a walker between the spirit world and the other side. You will be able to connect with long dead isu, and the cloak will be at your command.”

Desmond sighed, “So how exactly was the cloak of spirits made? I thought the isu didn’t believe in that stuff?” “We don’t, however I looked past even that, I thought to myself, what if I was able to communicate with long dead isu through my body? However, after I did the unquestionable and the unspeakable, the cloak ultimately killed me after I synced with it. However, you are already dead, so the cloak will accept you.”

The light ahead became brighter, and Desmond was engulfed in it.

“Try not to do anything too foolish while you’re there.”

+++++++++++++++++

Desmond woke up in another damned alley. His hair was longer and pure white, and he was a bit taller, the only difference was that his arm was healing, and he wasn’t starved to the bone.

The black cloak with the crystal skull as a clip glinted innocently, and he pulled up the hood and tried to blend into the crowd. The main objective was to get back home, so he didn’t know what to do in the meantime.

A shadow was cast over him and Desmond discretely looked to left, and found that flamboyant idiot known as Ezio standing on the rooftops, eyes narrowed and scanning the crowd. He held his breath and counted as he kept walking, trying to ignore the death-on-legs that was boring holes into him.

He stepped on a small beggars foot, she yelped and glared at him. He said a quick sorry, apparently that wasn’t enough, because she yanked on his cloak and his hood slipped down, revealing his white as fuck hair. People looked at him and were muttering, several interested. Desmond pulled his hood back on and a mantra of _"Oh shit oh shit oh shit."_ resounded in his head.

He slipped past the merchants and the people bustling, the ladies at the corner of the street and made it to another back alley. However, the gods, or dead isu, or whoever the _fuck_ was in charge loved messing with him, because Ezio the landed right in front of him, and he nearly had a heart attack and die. 

Ezio stalked him, and Desmond took tiny steps back, before being cornered into the wall. "Listen, I don't know what I did to piss you off or whatever, but please don't kill me." Ezio stepped even closer, and Desmond resisted the urge to cry. 

_"Well Desmond, this is it, this is how you die. Good fucking job, five minutes in and you're already being K.O.'d."_ He squeezed his eyes shut and counted down to the inevitable. What he _didn't_ expect, is for a hand on his cheek. He opened one eye, and found Ezio's face in front of him, sharing his breath. _"So how old am I again? Because I'm pretty sure that if he kissed me right now he'd be cataloged as a crib snatcher in my time."_

Ezio's amber eyes glinted gold for a split second and Desmond knew he was fucked. Ezio grinned like a cat and Desmond found himself pressed against Ezio, one hand holding the back of his neck and the other on his waist, "So _tesoro,_ do you mind telling me why you are blue and not gray?" 

Yeah, he was fucked, _royally_

++++++++++++++++++

Desmond was sitting at a small table in the villa, now that he got a good few minutes to himself to concentrate on the skull, he was able to deduct that he was 15. And while he was focused on that, Ezio had been focused on sweeping him up bridle style. "HEY! put. me. **down**." Ezio just grinned as he walked around the villa, "Sorry _tesoro,_ but you're simply too cute for me to let you go." 

___________________

it was a full week and Ezio was sneaking kisses, _kisses_ \- of all things. Desmond was silently reading a book, locked up in Ezio's room like a damn princess in a tower. 

_"Desmond."_ The crystal was glinting, just a tad, and Desmond looked around the room one last time, and listened hard before touching the crystal. _"What is it? Is it time yet?"_

_"Yes, soon, Ezio's father and brothers will be hanged, and you will be as well."_

Desmond winced, He really didn't think that was an optimal way to go, but it was better than dying by smothering from Ezio's cuddles at night. 

_"understood."_

__________________________   
  


Desmond watched Ezio from afar as he looked on in horror. _"HE'S LYING!"_ He heard Ezio shout. Desmond looked up at the sky, what a beautiful sky, not clouded with pollution, or simmering with heat. He did not struggle, he ignored the shouts and arguments around him. _"you are hereby sentenced to death."_ Desmond closed his eyes, and the wind whipped, his cloak coming off of him, showing his tattoos and more importently, his clothes. 

Desmond's eyes gleamed gold as he looked down on the crown, his smile sinister, because he knew that eventually, they would all _die._

The board under his feet dropped, and he kept his calm, and died quietly, no struggle. But the look on the people's faces were horrified, he even saw Ezio stop for a moment to look at him. But _why,_ that was the question.

_"Good job Desmond, time to go."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, second chapter done! Don't forget to check out my patreon, and please give feedback!


	3. Ezio and Leonardo (continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio's pov, mixed in with a little bit of fluff.

Ezio's pov. 

____________

Ezio's eye's narrowed in suspicion and curiosity at the crowd, he was supposed to be back at the villa, but he was bored and being shut in didn't sound like fun. His eyebrows raised up when a mop of white hair popped up, at first he thought it was an old timer trying to avoid trouble, but that thought was quickly banished when fair skin and youthful features looked up at him, trying to be discrete before pulling the hood back up and running through the crowd.

He followed the figure, until they came to an alley, and he smirked, jumping down and getting close. The figure was enticing, that was for sure, he was probably 15 or 16 judging by his height. The boy, now that he got a good look at him, had his eyes shut in preparation, but for what he wondered. His eyes hurt with how much he focused on him, and the boy flashed blue for a moment.

He cocked his head, usually strangers were gray, so why was this one blue like his family? He touched his cheek and got even closer, sharing breath, trying again, it was still blue. He smirked for a moment, and denied himself no longer. He pulled the stranger close, one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his waist. "So _tesoro,_ do youmind telling me why you are blue and not gray?" 

________________

Ezio hummed to himself as he walked in the villa, the boy known as Desmond, (he got his name earlier after almost sexually harassing him) cradled in his arms via princess (or bridle, but I'm pretty sure no one is going to get married quite yet) style. Desmond scowled, looking very much like a pissed off puppy, which was undeniably cute. He walked into the study to tell his father he was home.

Federico and Petruccio looked up at him from his father's desk instead. 

Federico rolled his eyes, "Really Ezio, another one? Can you keep it in your pants for one day please? I'm tired of naked women and men alike walking out after one of your 'conquests'."

Ezio clutched Desmond closer when he saw Petruccio's eyes twinkling. "Hands off Petruccio, this one is solely mine!" Petruccio hummed in slight humor, "I bet you a whole week of rest that Ezio won't keep him pat the third night." Federico shook his head, "Deal." 

Ezio grumbled and walked out, deeming them idiots.

________________

Ezio at first tried his usual flirtatious tactic to get Desmond into bed, but he just ignored him and kept on reading. Ezio got close and touched Desmond's leg, trying to entice him without talking (surprising, Ezio never shuts up) but then Desmond just flicked him in the nose like some misbehaving child. Ezio wrenches back and holds his nose, that actually hurt.

He grumpily stomps back to his bed and takes off his clothes angrily, leaving nothing but his undergarments on. He looks one last time at Desmond, who while still ignoring him, was looking very sexy at that moment. Desmond caught him looking and gave him a glare that could kill. Ezio turns back around and flops on his bed like a spoiled child angry with their mother for not giving them what they want.

Ezio had no idea what time it was when he felt warmth beside him, but was too tired to summon up the strength to give them his attention, and settled for laying a hand on them.

It was very cold, he was shivering, and turned towards the mass of heat for warmth. The mass sighed and pulled him closer, wrapping their arms around him and tucking his head under their chin. Any other time Ezio would have been surprised at their strength to pull him all the way to the other side of the bed without his help, but he didn't look a gift horse in the mouth, and promptly went back to sleep.

It was morning, the sunlight killing Ezio's eyes. He found his legs wrapped around a slim waist, and arms wedged in between a broad chest and his own. His face, which had previously been buried in a tan neck, was now looking up at the peacefully sleeping face of Desmond, his white hair being given a silver glow by the sunlight that was filtering in. 

_________________

Ezio happily carried Desmond around town, Desmond looking pissed off (again), reading and ignoring the stares that they both received. "Ezio, if you don't put me down **_right this instant._** "

Ezio grinned, proudly showing off his prize to the jealous patrons of a nearby brothel (At least in his mind they were jealous, in all honesty they were too busy laughing at him). "Ah but _tesoro_ , it feels good to have you in my arms. 

Desmond scoffed, "Whatever."

__________________

Ezio held in his laughter, Petruccio had lost the bet, and was now doing all of Federico's work. "This is all your fault Ezio, if only you had acted like your horny usual self, I wouldn't be in this mess. Sometimes I think you only do these things to spite me."

__________________

Leonardo chuckled as he painted Desmond, who was still sleeping. After Ezio woke up and was able to get away from his strong hold without waking him up, he immediately called for Leonardo. After some minor adjustments, Leonardo was almost done, he had gotten Desmond just right if he did say so himself. Desmond's hair was splayed across his back, a light silver shine to it. The sheets of Ezio's bed covering just below Desmond's waist.

"I must say, I have painted many portraits for the Auditore family, but one of Ezio's lovers has not been one of them." Ezio chuckled from his corner, "I would not call him my lover just yet, right now I'm in the 'cuddle at night' stage, and am getting close to having him call me _tesoro_ back stage. Leonardo signed his name at the bottom and stood up, "So in other words, you are not even close to having sex, are you?"

Ezio clenched his heart dramatically, "Unfortunately, the Auditore charm has not yet worked on him." Leonardo packed up his brushes and paints quickly, and gave Ezio a handshake, "Well, I admire him for it, anyone who 'resists' you must have a good head on their shoulders, now if you will excuse me, I have an appointment that need fulfilling elsewhere."

He walked out the door, looking back only for a moment to see Ezio sitting on the edge of the bed petting his lover's hair. Leonardo hummed to himself, maybe this Desmond person would keep Ezio out of his whorish habits yet.

___________________

Ezio ran as fast as he could, a chant of _"No no no no no no no."_ going on in his head. He stopped, looking on in horror at his father and brothers, who had ropes around their necks, struggling. He looked over at Desmond, who was quiet and still, looking up at the sky. His father said his last words, Ezio couldn't catch them with the blood rushing in his ears. 

Right as they were about to be hung, it's like a switch flipped inside of Desmond. He swiftly looked down at the crowd as if they were worms. Desmond's prized cloak unhooked and his clothes were revealed. Ezio doesn't know when he acquired them, but they were magnificently crafted, pure white loose clothes. Desmond's eyes glowed gold as he looked down at them all and a smirk tugged at his lips. 

At that precise moment, Ezio never felt so naked in front of that stare that could excite him in two seconds flat (Too bad he never was able to charm him) and then him and his father and brothers were swiftly hung. Those eyes that made him feel like he could float, would never look upon him again. 

And for some reason unknown to him, the mere thought made his heart clench. 

___________________

Ezio blinked as he looked around him. Everything was a white space, but at the same time, it was dark, the place was filled with a golden hue. He walked endlessly, eventually meeting Leonardo on the way. He blinked in surprise when he found two people standing idle. He walked up to them uncertainly, one looked like he'd be anywhere but here, and the other was looking around, as if waiting for someone. 

"He's not coming Malik, if anything, he might've moved on to the next life already." Ezio approached them, and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but we have been walking for what seems like eternity looking for someone, and were wondering if you have seen him." Malik nodded to him, "Many have passed us in favor of the light beyond the golden path, perhaps if you describe them, we can tell you if they came or not."

Ezio hesitated, but Leonardo beat him to it. "Well, he died when he was about sixteen or fifteen, had long white hair, brown eyes that occasionally glow gold, and tan skin." The man that looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there snapped his fingers, "Does he have a scar on his lips like mine? And a tattoo on his left arm?" Malik nodded anxiously, "And is his right arm injured in some way?"

Ezio smiled, "Yes! We've been looking for him for ages now." The man known as Malik frowned, "But he died early, so how would you know him, unless..." The other man growled, and took a hold of Ezio's robes, Ezio currently wearing Desmond's cloak that he snatched when no one was looking. "Altair wait!" Altair shook his head, "He has Desmond's cape, so either he is one of the bastards of Desmond's creed that is now a grave robber, or...."

Ezio held his breath as he looked behind them both.

It was Desmond, in white loose clothes and no shoes, his hair even longer now, and his right arm completely healed. "Desmond?" He called out. Malik and Altair looked behind them as well, and Leonardo shook his head, "It seems he has not yet crossed over, thank your Auditore luck Ezio." 

Desmond saw them, and he furrowed his brows, looking angry and shouting at the woman in a different language. The woman rolled here eyes and said something back, making Desmond scoff. Ezio was the first to break out of Altair's hold and run towards Desmond, but smashed into an invisible wall. 

Desmond looked at them sadly, before turning, and walking towards the light, his clothes turning into colorful ones, and his signature cloak materializing around him. 

The woman smiled at them, _"Just wait a little longer, and he will join you soon."_

Ezio held her to that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment, even if it's just to say hello or something, you're comments keep me off of the procrastination train.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond's last ride before he's back in his time. Something goes wrong, Desmond is sick of this shit

Desmond brooded, currently, he was sitting, sopping wet, in between two bickering adults, whose names were Connor and Haytham. How did he get in this mess again? Well....

-flashback-

_"Desmond, there has been a slight jump, I'm afraid that I must you drop you here, there is someone trying to interfere, I will try and get you out as soon as I can." He was then promptly dropped out of the rift, and landed right on top of Edward fucking Kenway. It seemed like they were in the middle of a battle, which is really going to suck, fast._

_He grabbed a nearby sword from off a dead corpse and quickly blocked a strike meant for Edward's head while he was down. He quickly slashed vertically, and kicked the guy overboard. Edward was still gathering his bearings from having a dude drop like a dead weight on his head however, so Desmond dragged him by the collar back to the Jackdaw._

_"Desmond, jump in the water! Someone is trying to attack! You must jump before they can make it through the rift, their is an opening in the water that will transport you however." Desmond hesitated only for a few seconds before a shot rang out and a bullet whizzed by his face, and he gladly jumped._

_There was the rush of water in his ears, and he hit the side of his head against the Jackdaw in his desperation to get away._

_He then woke up struggling to stay afloat in a lake._

-End flashback-

And now here he was, having his ass saved by Connor, who had heard his choked calls for help. After Haytham did CPR on him (He would deny it ever happening, he was seriously disturbed by being kissed by his basically grandpa) He was able to hack up the rest of the water. Connor had said something about Haytham's lung capacity, and now they were taking verbal blows at each other.

_"Desmond, can you here me?"_ He glanced at the duo in front of him, who were now close to strangling each other. _"Yes, I can here you."_ he whispered back, careful not to alert the two in front of him that he was talking. _"In the woods, there is a portal, you must run to it quickly, my brother has found us, he seeks to destroy the cloak, if he does, both you and I, will cease to exist entirely."_

Desmond's face lost color, and he bolted towards the woods without thought, running as fast as his legs could carry him. "Shit! Connor! Now look what you've done!" "That was clearly you, you templar bastard!" "Again with the templar thing, I swear you'd sooner stick your Mohawk up your ass than admit to hugging me -a templar bastard- as a child." 

"You're right, I would." 

Desmond shoved their aggressive and not at all healthy conversation out of his mind and focused on his breathing. There! He saw it, just beyond the underbrush was a blue portal, the isu beckoning him hurriedly. He saw movement to the side and saw a man with white hair and tan skin running towards it as well. The isu must have saw him too, because she started tugging him forward via the cloak. 

"The hell?!"

He got closer and closer, and jumped into the portal, he vaguely felt arms secure themselves around his waist, and an even heavier mass grabbed his hood. They all fell through the portal, and crashed right into a frantic Ezio, who was just about to stick his head through. 

Haytham was on top of them both, and Connor was still on Desmond with his arms secured around his waist. "GET OFF OF MY TESORO!" "Get off me you fat ass." "Well, it looks like Desmond is finally back." "Were in the seven seas am I?" 

Desmond shoved them both off of him and got up hastily, brushing off his clothes as he did. The isu came through the portal, along with another guy holding onto her shoulder. Desmond growled and walked over, punching the guy right in the jaw. Then he whirled on the isu. "Do you have any idea how fucking bothersome it is running in this thing?! What the hell were you thinking? What happened to 'lay low and keep your mouth shut!" 

The isu watched him amused, while the guy started laughing, "Sister Mary! I did not know that you're lover was so quick to bite, or else I would not have pranked him so badly!" 

Desmond Ezio, and Malik all snapped their heads towards the man, "Lover? The fuck I am!" "My tesoro would never date the likes of her!" "Really Desmond? You pick these two novices over me and Altair? I must confess that I am a bit hurt." Desmond took a deep breath and rubbed his temples, "You know what? I don't fucking care, just get me to the nearest portal to my time so I can fix what I fucked up and we'll be good." 

The isu that he was sure who's name was Mary (hopefully, he never really bothered with names of people who could potentially kill him besides Juno) frowned at him and looked back at the man. "Very well, but you must understand that they will be going with you to help you beat Juno, that **_was_** the original plan." Desmond looked back at his ancestors, then frowned at a guy in a top hat and coat. 

"The fuck, I'm pretty sure he isn't my ancestor, I haven't ever even met him!" A girl behind the guy in the top hat chuckled at that. Mary sighed, "No, they aren't your ancestors, that would be my brother and his recklessness. The rift pulled several people like Jacob and Evie Frye from their designated times. I briefly remember arguing with a man named Achilles before he was sent back."

Desmond shook head, "What...never mind, I don't wanna know. Just send. me. back." Mary nodded, "When you are sent back, you will not be human, and the cloak will go through it's final stages of becoming a part of you. When that happens, you must make sure to do your best to control it." Desmond nodded, and glanced back briefly at his ancestors.

"I'm ready."

______________________

Desmond sat up quickly, he was beside his old body. He wrenched back at that, his well persevered body that was dead, not breathing, and had a semi-peaceful look on it's face. Desmond looked away, that was _creepy_. He looked around, there were spaces with light, but the whole place practically collapsed on itself. He grumbled and remembered that he had his phone on him before he died, and looked in his pocket. 

There were messages sent to him from all sorts of people, most likely the brotherhood after he died. 

_"We miss you, it's 2016 and you're still gone, we couldn't find a body, and for that we're sorry, you're probably trying to figure out a way to haunt Shaun by now however. That makes me smile, imagining what you're doing up there, wherever 'there' is. We got a new recruit, his name is Alex Mercer, he was previously known as Zeus. He's the black light virus by the way. I know, shocking huh?_

_He's off the grid now though, a month after his recruitment, he suddenly disappeared after a scuffle with Abstergo. It sucks, but we're hoping he'll find his way back._

_Happy two year anniversary old friend. -Rebecca"_

There were other messages, a couple from Shaun, new recruits, old friends, it was actually kind of freaky, but in a heartwarming kind of way. He sighed, looking over at his body, they never got to bury it huh? Might as well change that. 

He hoisted his body on his shoulder, one leg over his shoulder, and arms and chest on the other. Might as well give them something to remember him by right? 

______________________

Miles away, (Heh heh, Miles) a group of ancestors were being held captive by their own brotherhood

_______________________

Alex looked up from his cell, a new scent making his tentacles tingle, someone powerful was in the area. 

Some one very powerful indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments made me cry tears of joy, seriously, I'm printing out every one of them and tacking them to my wall.


	5. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the ancestors get their assess saved and Desmond is sick of this shit

It was official, Desmond was royally pissed. Currently he was cutting an assassin named Alex from Vidic’s bed. He still had clothes on, which Desmond didn’t know if it was good or bad. He had been drugged to the point that his eyes were dialated until you could only see a small ring of bluish gray. 

He had found him in Vidic’s room while he was looking for Vidic so he could get some answers, imagine his surprise when instead he found a novice tied to a bed with a table of ‘toys’ at the ready.

Isu, Vidic was such a sick bastard.

How did Desmond get in this mess in the first place? Well...

-flashback-

_Desmond finally made it to the cave entrance, which he found guarded with Abstergo assholes._

_he didn’t know how long they were here, but apparently it was long enough to **build** things. _

_He hid his body a few tunnels away and got to work sneaking in, he found a guard with some valuable intel....and questionable relations with Vidic himself._

_He now had a phone, a flash drive with a small fuzzy pink keychain, a digital map, and a folder of behind closed doors fantasies._

_And guess who was the seme._

_Desmond promptly burned the papers and made it to Vidic’s room, intent on either killing him or bringing him back to the Assassin’s base...as soon as he found out where it was._

_He barged in and found a man (who he would rather cut off his own hand before admitting that he thought was handsome) strapped to a bed._

_He first checked the guy’s wrist, and found an updated hidden blade. He then tried to wake him up. “Hey! Can you hear me? Dammit!”_

_Desmond searched around and found a knife on a table of toys, as he turned around to free the Assassin, there was a strangled yelp and the gushing of fluid._

_Desmond whipped around to find Vidic, sprawled out on the floor holding his neck, and it was then that he noticed his bloody cloak._

_Okay...that was kind of creepy. Cool, but still undeniably creepy. He went to work cutting the guy loose, but the rope, whatever it was made out of wouldn’t let up._

_He was getting stressed fast, causing the cloak to shiver and writhe. He paced while he thought, before noticing the bag by the door._

_He looked back at the ropes before sighing, he needed to calm down anyway. He then made the short walk to the door and searched through the bag, and found a phone, a com, a spare hidden blade, and a wallet._

_He strapped the hidden blade to his right wrist, then checked the wallet. It had the guy’s face on the identification card with the name Alex Mercer. Wait, wasn’t that the guy who apparently the black light virus? Great, now he knew that Vidic had a common cold fetish._

_He also found $150 and a driver’s license. He checked the phone, which was unlocked, and found Rebecca’s phone number along with Shaun’s. He quickly tweaked into the phone’s files until he found a recording of Alex’s voice from one of his calls._

_And can he just say holy shit this guy’s voice is deep, like not so deep it’s alarming, but deep enough to make girls and guys alike soak their underwear._

_He quickly called Rebecca before realizing, shit, what was he supposed to say?_

_”Alex? Is that you?” Well fuck him, he was so stupid sometimes. “No, this is a fellow Assassin who has been off the grid for a while._

_While looking into the Desmond case,” he didn’t even know if that was a thing! Isu he needed to shut his mouth soon. “I found not only the body, but an Abstergo hideout that’s been building up for a while._

_I found Mercer strapped to Vidic’s bed drugged until his pupils were the size of silver dollars. I can’t cut him free, the rope is made out of some special material.”_

_There was bickering on the other end, before Shaun’s voice came through the phone. “Put Alex’s com on, I just activated it, I’ll walk you through since I used to study Abstergo and what they used, so I might be able to help you. We’re sending a search party as we speak. It won’t take long since we’re in the area.”_

-end flashback-

So now here Desmond was, following Shaun of all people’s instructions on how to cut Alex loose. “If I am correct, they might be using a special fiber meant special for the blacklight virus, reason you can’t cut through is because Alex’s tentacles are wrapped around them trying to break free.”

Desmond hummed, “And what makes you say that?” “Well, the ropes are supposed to be a light pinkish color, what color are they currently?” Desmond looked over just to make sure, “Black.” 

“Good, it means Alex isn’t completely out it that his tentacles won’t work. You’re going to have to somehow calm him down enough to get his tentacles back in him. In the meantime I will be slicing trough all of these guards.” 

He heard shouts on the other end of the com and a faint explosion. So they were here, he didn’t know whether to be happy or panicked about that. 

He walked over to Alex, “Alex, I’m a friend, you have to calm down and let me cut you free.” A tentacle shot out to wrap around his wrist, squeezing in warning. He gave it his right wrist as well, and it took it, feeling the hidden blade, and let go. 

The ropes were light pink again, and Alex had turned his head, his eyes less dialated than before. Desmond looked at his cloak, “Hey, can you please cut these ropes?” The cloak shook before doing so at top speed. That was freaky, so the cloak could understand him.

He picked up Alex, walking by the door, he grabbed the back and slung it over his shoulder. 

Now to face the fire 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m doing everything from my phone now, because apparently it’s too much to ask for my computer to stay fully functional for more than a day and a half. Also to those of you who like to comment, thank you, your comments mean a lot to me. And don’t worry, everything will unravel in time. But to clear things up, the female isu who’s name Desmond never bothered to learn is Mary. Yeah I know it’s a sucky name but the original plane was for her to DIE sooo....


	6. Enter Dumbasses of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond doesn’t know what to do. He is just now realizing he is a poodle on a stray leash without Mary to guide him.

Desmond knew this looked like bullshit to Shaun the moment he stepped out the door. Cradling a fucking common cold like a baby, unnatural white hair and wearing white clothes similar to past Desmonds. 

Shaun stopped where he was and his eyes widened. “Desmond?” Desmond briefly registered that Shaun was wearing one of his old white hoodies, but grabbed the Brit’s hand and quickly moved. 

“Not much time to explain. Just killed Vidic, didn’t quite look like him though. I’m still working out being brought back to life and all, so let’s get my body and get the hell out of here.”

. 

.

.

They has been traveling by train for three days, and while Shaun had slept and reverted back to his old snappish ways, Desmond hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep, his nightmares coming back in full force, seeming to come out of nowhere.

he didn’t trust himself enough to fall asleep, so he passed the time with trying to rouse the common cold, who was cuddling him in his lap like a lovesick puppy. 

Even though he was still high off his ass, he was conscious enough to make some moves on Desmond it seemed.

on the bright side, his cloak had sunk into the skin of his back, disguising itself as tribal tattoos with a skull in the middle. 

It was something that he was thankful for actually, it got tiring having it in his way.

on the downside, according to Shaun, he had a son, who was currently a puppet for Juno. Not good, it was actually proving to grate on his nerves that even with his sacrifice he still hadn’t managed to keep knowledge from Abstergo’s hands. 

Fuck younger him and his one night stands

Shaun jolted awake when the announcement rang out their last stop. From here it would be a short drive to the farm and he would face his dad.

In the back of his mind he wondered where he ancestors were. Oh well, he’d deal with it later.

. 

. 

. 

Never mind, he knew exactly where they were. All seated around one do the many dining room tables. And apparently Arno Dorian and Shay Cormac joined this Tom fuckery as well. 

Ezio noticed him first and smiled, “Tesoro! My love we finally meet again.” Desmond nodded, and readjusted Alex, who was ~~~~_heavy._

Did he mention he was tired? Because he was really feeling it right about now. Desmond stumbles his way to the living room down the hall while Shaun yelled for Rebecca. 

Desmond walked past the mirrors that lined the hallway walls, and saw the others following. 

He dropped Mercer onto the leather sofa and promptly collapsed onto the floor. Head between his knees as he felt his arms shake with exhaustion. “Damn that guy is heavy. What the hell is he carrying in those pockets!? Bricks!?”

Malik chuckled as he helped him up, and then frowned at the bags under his eyes. “You look dead Desmond. When is the last time you slept?” Desmond waved him off and basically tore off his shirt...which peeled off with caked blood on his abdomen. Great. When did he get injured? Man he is never wearing black shirts again.

Ezio and Leonardo both gasped at the sight of Desmond’s many scars. “It’s aleight.” Desmond slurred, “I’ll be fine. Just a minor wound.” Edward, Desmond registered, was holding him up now, Haytham not far behind. 

“You don’t _look_ fine lad.” “You look like shit.” Shaun deadpanned when he came pack with an extra mug of coffee in his hands. 

Desmond nearly sobbed, and used the last of his strength to take the coffee and sit down. “Coffee, my love, don’t ever leave me again, I can’t survive without you.” 

Shaun snorted and Altaïr rolled his eyes. Rebecca came in with a med kit, eyeing the ancestors warily, but smiled and squeezed the life out of Desmond when she saw him. 

“I can’t believe I get to do that again.” Then she punched him in the shoulder causing him to wince, “Don’t ever do a dick move like never saying goodbye again, I get dying alone is the way of the Assassin in any century, but dying by Juno’s hand causes for a break of tradition. 

Desmond hummed and motioned her to take care of Alex. “You should probably see to the waking flu over there first, he’s been high off his ass for three days straight and I don’t know what to do.”

He took a glance at Ezio and thought _“what the hell, might as well.”_

”He’s also been saying weird things to me, like we should ‘romp’ whatever that means.” Haytham, Shay, and Edward winced. “Is he really this innocent or is he playing around?” “I have no idea.” 

Desmond downed the last of his coffee and stood up. “Okay Shaun, what’s he want now? You’ve been texting back and forth the whole time now, I know the signs.” 

Shaun uncharacteristicly hesitated, “He wants you back in the animus.” Desmond sighed, and activated his hidden blade, checking to make sure it was sharp enough, before going to roam the halls.

”Wait Desmond no!” 

Rebecca checked Alex’s vitals while the ancestors looked at her questioningly. She chuckled humorlessly. “William Miles, current Mentor of the American brotherhood, and Desmond’s father.”

Connor’s and Haytham’s eyes widened at that. “He isn’t the best father, all those scars are from him after all.” Connor looked away with hatred. 

“Hates to be touched.” Ezio flinched and looked away, remembering all the times he forced himself on Desmond’s person. 

“Unfamiliar with physical affection.” Malik and Altaïr shared a look at that. “And drinks himself into the night, drowning his anger and sadness into a bottle when he feels like he’s suffocating.”

Edward coughed and Arno huffed, both familier with that tactic. 

“I’m just surprised he hasn’t stabbed Shaun in the neck for even mentioning the animus, it really left him skittish it seems.” 

She then helped Alex up, and left them to ponder over her words on their future lover (that some of them already decided would always be their lover *cough* Ezio *cough*) 

. 

. 

. 

Desmond jolted up in the bed and let out a blood chilling scream. Drenched in cold sweat remembering the pain and his death, it mostly the pain, which seemed to work violent aftershocks within him as his body twitched and writhed while he tried to catch his breath. 

He was the farthest from everyone else, not to mention the rooms were soundproof, so no one heard him thankfully. 

He got up and put on some sweats, his bandages that Rebecca put on him earlier would need to be changed, they were dripping blood from his sudden movement.

His cloak had come out during his freak out, and was pressing tightly around him in comfort, how cloaks could comfort people he didn’t know, but it was working. 

He made his way down the hall to the basement bar, and got a strong whiskey down and drank t straight from the bottle, too shaken to care about proper servings.

He looked at all the alcohol that lined the shelves, then back at the door.

Another night of drinking it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a beta reader. Seriously, this is bullshit. It’ll be a long time before any smut comes up, but just know, I am doing all the ‘research’ that I can to make my smut better. I’ll be adding more character tags as I go along as well. Oh, and please comment. I’m lonely here in hell.


	7. Explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond goes in the animus despite warnings, and finds the bastard he didn’t know he was looking for.

Desmond set down his empty bottle of whiskey, and thought to himself. After the fight with father, who actually had a valid point for once, would he really go back in the animus? Would he risk his sanity for such a thing as research? 

Desmond sighed and looked at the clock. It was well past four in the morning, and he needed to meditate anyway, his cloak was getting on his nerves. He stood up quietly and made his way back to the sleeping hall. 

He made sure to check on everything however, knowing that more than one of his ancestors hated each other. First was Haytham, Shay, and Arno; who were sleeping in a king size bed well away from each other. 

In the next bedroom was Malik and Altaïr, who were sharing a queen, just a bit away from each other, Malik hugging a pillow and Altaïr flat on his back muttering to himself in his sleep.

Jacob and Evie were next, sharing a full and hugging each other. He didn’t know if that was healthy or not. Connor, Ezio, and Leonardo were last, Ezio kicked off the bed and Leonardo and Connor sleeping on opposite sides of their king size bed. 

Desmond shook his head and picked up Ezio, and made his way out of the room quietly. He checked on Alex, who was bunking with Rebecca and Shaun. Shaun was on a top bunk, silent but shifting every once in a while. Rebecca was on the bottom bunk, headphones on her head as she slept to some music, and Alex was in a full across the room hooked up to an Iv.

Demond finally stopped stalling and made it to his room, it was his old room, with a queen that he set Ezio in. Ezio reacted in his half sleep, snuggling his face into Desmond’s pillow and breathing deeply. 

Desmond shook his head and went to sit in the hardwood floor in front of the door. He straightened his posture and crossed his legs, closing his eyes and counting to ten. 

* * *

_The white haired male isu was sitting beside him in his meditation. “Flex your back muscles, your cloak is apart of you in a way, and connected to your spine like a lifeline of sorts.”_

_Desmond did as told, the cloak shivered before melding back with his skin to create the tribal tattoos. “So what’s your name anyway? And where’s Mary?” The isu shrugged, “A, and Mary is no more, you absorbed the last of the cloak and her soul was finally freed, you replacing her as the admin.”_

_Desmond hummed, “Was she really your sister? And what was with that prank or whatever?” A huffed out a laugh, “No, we call each other that because of sentimentality. And I didn’t know what else to do to get you out of there fast enough, I could sense her dwindling life force, if I hadn’t done that you would have been stuck in Connor’s time.”_

_A raised an eyebrow, “You know that this was Jupiter’s plan right? Use poor Mary as a bargaining tool to get you back? I was pissed as first, Mary had been trapped in that damn thing for so long, she was desperate to get free. Then Jupiter prances along and waves you in her face like a cookie and she took it–snatched it more like.”_

_Desmond shook his head as he flexed his cloak once again, it came out with almost no resistance. “You’re point? Technology and the supernatural don’t mix, I highly doubt Mary was given a free trial.”_

_A chuckled, “Smarter than you look, but remember, at this rate you might just have to wear a chastity belt with how much suitors you have.” “Oh hell no I won’t, their purpose is to help me defeat Juno, although I must admit my soft spot for Ezio, even if he could write a book called man whore 101.”_

_A smiled to himself as if he knew a secret Desmond didn’t, it pissed Desmond off. “No matter, you shall see.”_

* * *

Desmond opened his eyes, Shaun was staring at him. “May I help you asshole?” “No, just watching the show behind you.” Desmond looked behind him, Ezio had made a nest of all his blankets and pillows. “So what’s he doing in here anyway?” 

Desmond stood up and stretched his muscles, “Heard a thump, checked in and Ezio was on the floor. Took him to my room after that.” Desmond was lying through his teeth, sure, but he wasn’t in a good enough mood to deal with Shaun’s nagging, especially since he just got back from the literal dead. 

Shaun seemed to buy it though, “Well everyone is downstairs for breakfast and I was sent to get you. Today we’re going sightseeing while we wait on the New York branch to meet us. That and Shay and Connor need new clothes and you’re the only one with enough patience to deal with that sort of thing.”

Desmond looked down af Ezio peaceful face buried in his sheets, and shoved him off the bed. “What am I? Their mom?” Shaun shrugged, “Whatever fits you best I’d say?” Desmond fixes him with a suspicious look while Ezio was looking around confused. 

“You know you’re being awfully civilized today. Did you hit your head too hard or something?” Shaun turned and promptly walked out if the room. “Sod off you bloody wanker.” 

_“There it is.”_ Desmond thought to himself as he helped Ezio up. “Hurry up, we’ve got a lot to do today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, look; I’m actually ahead of pace. I’m currently debating writing more fanfics when I get my computer repaired, already writing them down actually. There’s a fire emblem one I’ve been meaning to write, another Assassin’s creed, and a KocuomxThomas as well. What is wrong with me. Send help 
> 
> Also I know it’s short but it’s a filler episode for now since my hand hurts. Did six panels last night and right now I just really want to chop my hand off right about now.


	8. Changing room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond has to dress Connor, deal with Edward, and now he’s someone’s mate. Just great.

Walking down to the kitchen was nothing short of a nightmare in Desmond’s humble opinion. Everyone except Shaun, William, Desmond and Ezio, along with a couple of novices weren’t at the long kitchen table overflowing with breakfast foods.

Malik was eating quietly on the left side next to one of the heads of the table, Altaïr next to him, followed by Arno beside Altaïr. Desmond looked at Rebecca who was in the middle somewhere exchanging jokes with a transfer.

He looked questioningly at the head table chair bedside Altaïr, and Rebecca nodded, turning to greet Shaun who went to sit beside her and Alex. 

Desmond went and stood in front of the head table seat, Ezio going to sit on his right side, Leonardo already being seated at the chair next to it, followed by Connor, Shay, and Haytham. The Frye twins chose to sit opposite of Alex and Shaun in the middle of the table. 

Ezio looked at Desmond concerned when he still did not sit down. Desmond ignored him, opting instead to stare down the approaching figure, William Miles. He nodded at his son, and they both sat down at the same time.

The Assassins of Desmond’s time looked to William first, who nodded, and Desmond hesitantly; who also nodded. They all dig in with gusto after that. 

Desmond ate silently, listening to Ezio’s flirty chatter and Connor’s spats with Shay and Haytham both, Arno mostly joining in because of Shay. A novice who was apparently running errands for some strange bastard at this hour came up to him with a black phone. 

He murmured his thanks before sending him off with a plate of pancakes and bacon. He unlocked the phone, no password set. There were only a couple messages, one of which would have raised eyebrows if Desmond didn’t know what they were talking about.

_ -we got the body today, thank you for grabbing it, now we have something to bury-  _

He regarded it with caution, sure he was alive, but at the news that they would have something to bury  _ finally _ seemed to put everyone in hysterics. 

Rebecca had explained to him, through her tears,  _ “It’s not you Desmond, rather it is but–you’ve been dead for two years, and we’ve mourned you for a long time. I guess we would be burying a part of our own past you could say. It’s hard to explain.” _

It was still pretty confusing, but Desmond thought he grasped the meaning. He cleared his throat, back to the matter at hand. “Everyone at the farm is going to be going out, I don’t know why, maybe they do so on certain days of the week or not, but we will be using this opportunity to get you all some modern clothes.”

Haytham and Shay nodded, along with Leonardo and Malik. They understood the importance of blending in, the others...not so much. He cut off Ezio with a look, “You should be happy Ezio, since I’m going to be the one checking your sizes, I’ll be in the changing room with you.” 

Ezio growled and stabbed his waffles with a knife, poor waffles. “I KNOW! And while usually I would be excited tesoro, you’ll be in their changing room as well, what if they try to get sex from you?!” 

Altaïr bared his teeth and Connor spit out his drink. Jacob, who had been in earshot fetching a fruit salad, burst out in laughter. Desmond grumbled and massaged his temples, “Don’t remind me.” 

_________________________________

Ezio and Connor were both in the changing room, the others behind him as he waited for the idiots to suck it up and come out. The others were in seats looking fearfully at Desmond, who was muttering to himself while throwing clothes in the changing rooms for the two to try on. 

Rebecca was helping Evie, leaving  _ all _ of the boys to Desmond. Asshole Shaun couldn’t help, watching the other novices with a couple of transfers and Alex. Desmond rubbed his eyes when Connor refused to come out. “Connor we don’t have all day.” 

More protests and Haytham was facepalming, Shay patting his back in sympathy. Sick of his shit, Desmond marched in there, seeing Connor commando and trying on another pair of jeans. 

“WHERE THE  _ FUCK _ IS YOUR UNDERWEAR?!” Ezio, who had been listening in to make sure nothing happened, shouted at Desmond to immediately get out of there. But Desmond didn’t just walk out, he  **_stormed_ ** out, grabbing a pair of boxers one size above his and purchased them, going back in. 

He wrestled them on Connor, who could be considered molested at this point. Connor looked at Desmond fearfully when his hand came a little too close to his inner thigh, Desmond rolled his eyes.

“Oh please, back at the farm, shower time was worse than prison. I was lucky I didn’t lose my virginity back then, sexually frustrated Assassins prove to be formidable at best, and downright rapists at worst. And not regular rapists either, they knew what  _ showerhead foreplay _ and  _ kinky _ were.”

Arno nodded, “I remember those days, although I don’t know what a showerhead is, you didn’t drop the soap unless you wanted your principles ripped apart like wet paper.” 

There was a ring at his cell and he answered exasperated at their suckass timing.  _ “Sorry to bother you Desmond, but it’s Edward, he’s um, trying to swim in the lake.”  _

Edward had been in the Archipelago transfers care, and Desmond didn’t say he envied them. “Well, go ahead and bring him to our location, I need to get his size anyway.” 

There was shuffling on the other side, the phone was being passed off, before there annoying voice of Edward came through.  _ “Oh~ I didn’t know you were so forward~ or else I would have paid you a visit last night.”  _ Desmond closed his eyes as if in pain and Connor put a hand on his shoulder, momentarily forgetting his discomfort. 

“Father! I think Desmond is hurt!” Oh, he was hurt alright, his migraine was doing no justice to the situation either. Stupid transfers. 

_ “Love? Are you still there? Would you rather see my ink tonight or after the shopping, of course we could always have fun in that, what was it? Changing room.”  _

Desmond hung up before calmly walking out and banging his head on the nearest wall. It wasn’t long before someone -Haytham- held him away from the wall, “Let me get a concussion dammit!” Malik scowled, “And why do you want that?!” 

Desmond cringed, “Because Haytham’s Father just dirty talked me.” They looked at him confused at his words and he rolled his eyes, “He just talked about having sex in the changing room with me, was talking about me getting to see his  _ ink _ , and Haytham, for the record; I don’t know how many tattoos Edward has, but obviously there must be one on his ass.” 

Haytham let go of him, covering his mouth instead and going a light shade of green. Desmond didn’t blame him, just the thought of his  _ father  _ laying sexy in his bed  _ naked _ – 

Desmond didn’t finish his thought, having to go to the trash to hurl. 

_________________________________

Desmond ignored Edward’s sorry attempt at flirting, shoving a shirt over his head. Alex had come to help after he heard that Desmond was almost sexually harassed, and was now just behind him handing him clothes; Haytham was also in the changing room, along with Altaïr. He was killing three birds with one stone as it was almost seven and he was done with the bullshit. 

Haytham couldn’t look his father in the eye, Desmond didn’t hold it against him either, after having even uttered William’s name, and what else the honorific  _ daddy  _ could be used for made him want to put a gun to his damn head.

He would have to wash his brain out with soap through his eyeballs, or induce amnesia, whichever worked best.

“Altaïr quit the idiocy, they’re  _ jeans _ , not a death sentence.” Altaïr glared, refusing the offered article of clothing. Desmond grumbled and hoisted up Altaïr shouted, and if it was in outrage or alarm, he didn’t care and put on the jeans like you would a toddler. 

Altaïr struggled out of his grip, the jeans fitting snugly. His nipples were hardened through his white shirt and he had a blush on his face. Was he seriously hot and bothered from  _ that _ ?! He lived In Masyaf for the love of eden, he’s seen naked men–and has been seen naked, more than once. 

So what was his problem? 

_________________________________

Desmond sat at the head of the table, William was called to Rome, so he was in charge, absolutely wonderful. Malik had already retired for the night, Leonardo was figuring out the tech room upstairs, and most of the novices had been ordered to bed.

The fledglings were eating upstairs as well, getting ready for the nightly training from their instructors. It was just Desmond, a couple stray instructors, and the adepts and transfers; along with Desmond’s ancestors.

Ezio was on his right, Edward on his left. Haytham and Shay were a little ways away, and Connor was solitary at the end of the table. Jacob and Evie were beside Edward, and Altaïr was sitting beside Ezio.

Desmond’s phone rang, and everyone looked up. Desmond looked at the caller ID and he rolled his eyes. He didn’t even bother to get up from the table. 

“What do you want asshole.”  _ “It’s Alex, he’s asking for you.”  _ Desmond promptly spit out his water all over Edward at that. “Shaun this isn’t time for jokes.” He got up after that, running down the hall to the entrance way. 

“Where are you guys? I’m coming right now.”  _ “We’re in your room. He’s hoarding your blankets and shooting his tentacles at us when we come to close.”  _ Desmond was on auto now, “What brought this on in this first place?!” 

_ “I was taking a closer look at the residue from the drug in Alex’s blood sample, he walked in and smelled the traces of the drug and went into a rage. His instincts took over and he ran, I followed him to your room, he was clutching onto your pillow whimpering Desmond, WHIMPERING!”  _

Desmond was two halls away now, “I’m almost there, you might want to get out before goes through on his threat to run you through with a tentacle.” There was conformation on the other side and he saw Shaun walk out of his room right as he turned the corner. 

He took a breath and opened the door, shutting and locking it behind him. Alex was in the bed, his pillows and blankets making a nest. He walked forward slowly, “Alex, it’s me, it’s Desmond.” Desmond let his cloak come out for clearer recognition.

Alex let his tentacles go back in and held out his arms as if to be picked up, whimpering like a cute puppy. “Hurry, keep you safe, too much danger.” Desmond came closer and Alex snatched him up and held him. 

“Mate safe.” Alex purred out while rubbing his cheek against Desmond’s hair. Desmond blushes cherry, finally figuring out just  _ what _ Alex’s primal side of him was embarrassing. 

They stayed like that for ten minutes before Alex finally came back to himself. “Desmond? What the fuck are you doing in my arms?” Desmond sighed in relief and moved to get up, but tentacles held him back. 

He looked back at Alex, who apparently was just as surprised as him. “Umm, Mercer? Can you let me go?” Alex’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration, “It...won’t let me.” The tentacle turned into tentacles, and wrapped around his waist and wrists losely.

“That’s all I could do, dammit, why is this happening?!” Desmond shrugged, “If it helps, your instincts called me mate.” Alex looked at him in disbelief. 

“That’s not good is it.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my beta reader, GhostHound_NKA, thanks so much. It’s gonna be an active week, lucky for you guys!


	9. Christmas special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a Christmas special. What do you expect?

They were all gathered around the tree that they spent three hours trying to figure out how to wire. “Okay, now it’s time to decorate.” Shaun scoffed, sweat fresh on his brow. “Bloody tree needs to be burned, why did we even put it up?! Why not get a real tree you bloody wanker!” 

Shaun was huffing now, Rebecca laughing at him. “Well first, it’s not really a surprise if we carried a tree from outside after chopping the fucker down, second, this has been in my family’s traditions for years, and third, pine needles are a bitch to pick up.” 

Shaun grumbled but fixed the branches. Alex was sitting on the couch behind Desmond, observing the golden globes that were the ornaments, tentacles were wrapped around Desmond’s chest under his clothes. 

They still hadn’t figured out how to turn Desmond loose. 

Desmond grabbed an ornament and got to work, Shaun and Rebecca followed suite, Alex fiddled with the globes as he handed them to Desmond. 

“So Rebecca, what did you get the others for Christmas?” Rebecca shrugged, “Well there wasn’t much to do, William is still in Rome, the transfers temporarily went back to their bases for the holiday, and our transfers are coming back. I organized communal presents to be brand new hidden blades and robes, and a $500 gift card of their choice.” 

Desmond raised an eyebrow, “What about personally?” Rebecca laughed at that. “Ezio is getting a painting of you half nude-“ “WHAT!?” “-Edward is getting one of your jackets, Altaïr is getting a necklace with a picture of you in it, and Connor is getting a gag gift, your underwear in honor of that commando incident in the mall.” 

“Why are they getting stuff of mine or about me?” Shaun rolled his eyes, “They’re all obviously smitten with you, you insufferable idiot. Ezio is head over heels, Altaïr is like a schoolgirl with a crush, Edward is basically the pirate version of a drunk wanker, the Frye twins are secretly stalking you, Malik and Leonardo don’t know it yet, but they like you, and Shay and Haytham are like the couple looking for their threesome.” 

Alex’s eyes narrowed as he squeezed just a tad bit tighter. “So you aren’t going to get them all presents?” Rebecca shook her head, “Shaun and I are splitting it, but Shaun will never tell, he hasn’t even told me yet.” 

Desmond grumbled, “But I’m curious dammit!” Shaun hit him on the back of the head, “You know what they say about that right?” They worked in silence after that, Alex standing a bit closer than normally.

* * *

Explaining to Altaïr that they could celebrate the holiday part without the religion part included was a bit harder than Desmond originally thought. 

“Altaïr, no, all we do is decorate, have a feast, and exchange presents. Nothing at all is religious about that.” Altaïr nodded, “I understand, but, tell me; what would originally do if you had the religious part included?” 

Desmond stopped at that, what  _ did _ they do? “Umm, I’ll get back to you on that.” Alex snorted with contained laughter as Desmond dragged him away from a possible hostile argument about religions. 

Everyone was chattering and mingling, some eyeballing the untouched Christmas dinner, others putting presents. They were waiting on those lazy ass adepts to drag the aged wine and whiskey from downstairs. 

Edward stood beside him and chuckled while he watched Desmond eyeball the staircase, Alex bored beside him. “Still waiting on the adepts I take it?” Desmond grumbled, “For such hard workers, they certainly are taking their time.” 

Alex rolled his eyes, “I can smell heavy amounts of alcohol and blood.” Desmond did a facepalm, “Those idiots.” He moved to go downstairs but the tentacles wrapped tighter around him. “Alex, they’re are adepts and someone in there might be severely injured.” 

Alex looked to the side, and closed his eyes in concentration, he broke into a sweat. The tentacles finally loosened. “ZEUS is not pleased, he doesn’t want you going into danger.” 

Desmond raised an eyebrow as Haytham joined Edward, followed by Connor in following Desmond and Alex down the stairs. “Who’s ZEUS?” 

Alex shrugged, “My instincts basically, it’s the guy who keeps calling you mate you could say. Desmond nodded, and went down the stairs two at a time. He couldn’t go far, ZEUS having him on a tight leash. 

Desmond almost slipped if Haytham hadn’t snatched Desmond up and held him, Alex growled at him and jerked Desmond back into his arms. Oh, ZEUS did  _ not  _ like that, not one bit. 

Desmond got out of his arms however and called down “Hey idiots, did you break one of the crates?!” They waited a couple seconds before someone called up, “Uhh, yeah, but it was just cheap beer. Mark’s hand is pretty fucked up from the glass, but the rest of us is fine.” 

Desmond swore under his breath, he took out his phone and flashed the light, there was no light leading to the liquor cellar. Low and below, one more set down were the five adepts, three holding crates and one sitting on a crate holding his left hand, and the lead looking back up at him. 

“Who’s down here?” The lead shrugged, “It’s just us mentor,” mentor? Oh, Desmond would have a talk with William about that later, “The rest of the transfers left to Egypt and Rome and the Archipelago.” Desmond nodded, “Well give me your names so I can tell Rebecca, she’ll give us the verdict from there.” 

The lead nodded, he was brown haired, brown eyed and light skinned, “I’m Grim, you know Mark, the idiot blonde with the injury,” Mark scowled at Grim; “The red head is Thomas.” Thomas nodded his head, “And the twins are Kotori and Elu, they’re from the Pamunkey tribe establishment. The two dark skinned, long haired boys nodded their heads at him as well. 

Desmond made a quick call, “Don’t worry, we’ll get you out of there, somehow.” The phone rang a couple times, “ _ Hey Desmond, where the hell are you?! We’re having fun up here without you, we’re watching Ezio have a heart attack looking for you.”  _

Desmond pinched the bridge of his nose. “The adepts got themselves stuck down in the cellar, I can’t go down without slipping and cracking my skull open, and there isn’t anywhere to climb; and we still have to get the alcohol up by the crate.” 

_ “Don’t worry, we’ll get rope and the expert rankers down there to help, is anyone hurt?”  _ “Yeah, Mark, he fucked his hand up, but the most it’ll need is stitches if I’m right.” 

_ “Okay, get Alex to grab the injured one so you can stitch him up, doctor Reginald isn’t in right now.”  _

Part of him wanted to ask who the hell that was, but decided against it. “Okay thanks.” He hung up and sighed, “The experts will be down in a sec, Alex, I need you to grab Mark, or have me grab him, whichever. I can’t have him bleeding out, Connor, you’re strong, when they come with the ropes, do you think you can help them hold them?”

Connor nodded, “Okay, Edward, when it’s time to grab the crates, you’re in charge of the other’s safety, you’ve worked longer with that than I have. Haytham, you get the adepts safely across when it comes time as well, and I’m going to call a couple people to arrange a cleanup.”

Alex had already gotten Mark with his tentacles, “Okay, stay with them, I’ll be right back,  _ no. Fighting. _

They ran upstairs with Mark in tow, he was bleeding  _ everywhere,  _ Desmond was surprised he hadn’t passed out yet. They made it to med bay after grabbing Malik from nearby. 

“Okay Mark, Malik is going to clean the wound while I get everything ready, we’re going to hook you up to an iv while we wait, and Alex is going to hold you down make sure you don’t thrash during the whole thing, so just lay down on the bed.”

The more immature part of Desmond giggled at how dirty the last part of the sentence sounded. He ignored it however and hooked up an iv filled with o positive blood, which was a bitch to get, and stuck it in Mark’s left arm to ensure he kept some blood to keep him conscious. 

Desmond fished a needle and wire out of the cabinet, already sterilized. He put on blue gloves when Malik said he was done, and they both sat around the hand that was on a metal table that Desmond pulled over. Desmond pulled the curtain in front of Mark first however, so he couldn’t see what they were doing and so he could keep his dignity when screaming his lungs out. 

He gave Malik a pair of gloves and he put them on as well. Desmond pulled out the glass, and there was struggling on the other side, Desmond spotted a stray tentacle holding the hand in place through the curtain, but ignored it. 12 shards in all were pulled out and Desmond worked on the stitches. 

There was a shout as Desmond poked the needles through the ripped skin, followed by colorful cursing on the other side as he worked quickly without stopping. 

32 stitches later, and Desmond was pulling off the bloodstained gloves while Malik cleaned the hand again and wrapped it up. Mark was handed an ibuprofen and he was free to go. Desmond sighed as he cleaned the tools, “What a way to start off a Christmas night.” Malik hummed in agreement and the tentacles around his chest moved to curl around his rapidly beating heart instead.

* * *

Desmond was extremely close to spitting out his beer. Alex held 50 Desmond kisses coupons in his hands. Shaun was laughing from across the room, and was about to receive Desmond’s gift, a booklet on how to program your computer to pretend to love you. Desmond couldn’t wait to see his face. 

But currently he was in quite the predicament, Shaun had gotten Malik a bottle of lube and a dildo, and a pillow with Desmond in husbando form. Leonardo got new paints and a picture of Desmond from all sides for ‘references’. 

The Frye twins had 100 free Desmond hug coupons, and Shay and Haytham got 50 free 1 hour of Desmond cuddling You coupons. Desmond was given condoms and a book on how to ‘angle yourself’ correctly from Shaun, and an audio on mixed moans from each of the ancestors from Rebecca. 

Desmond glared at them, but then cackled at Shaun’s face when he read the title of his own present. 

* * *

Alex and Desmond were sleeping in Desmond’s new California king that he bought with his $500 dollar gift card from his communal present. They were drowning in black silk sheets and an Egyptian cotton comforter. 

Someone padded into the room, and slid into bed next to Desmond. Long hair was splayed against Desmond’s naked chest as Ezio cuddled into Desmond’s side. Alex grumbled, he sniffed before tentacles wrapped themselves around Ezio as well. 

Desmond chuckled and held both of them closer, Alex tucked into the crook of his neck and Ezio basically on his chest. Alex muttered out, “Don’t get me wrong...Is mate’s lover, will protect him as well…..makes mate happy…..ZEUS like it when mate is happy.” 

_ Merry Christmas, from a small ao3 author to you.  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you like it!


	10. Ancestors pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We dive into a brief ancestor approach. Jacob and Evie will get some live later, but I decided to exclude them from this one for plot reasons.

Arno had to say, when he first saw Desmond, he was a little intimidated. The raw power that came off him sent shivers up his spine, and not in a good way either. But when he found out even Desmond had his own problems to deal with, he was just a bit relieved that he wasn’t an all powerful Assassin god who could snap his neck in five seconds flat, but a human man who was simply in the wrong place at the right time. 

He looked at the small present that Desmond got him, not much was known about him, so he didn’t expect a present anyway, but the sleek design of the updated hidden blade and box of rum chocolate made his chest fill with a warm feeling, and put butterflies in his stomach. 

He then disappeared into his room for the night, trying to figure out why the fuck he had  _ butterflies  _ for  _ Desmond _ .

* * *

Ezio was still smitten with Desmond, that was for certain. But  _ why  _ was the question, of course even he didn’t have an answer. Typical. 

Those questions faded when he was hugged closer to Desmond and the tentacles around him squeezed a bit tighter. 

He willed himself to relax. Desmond might have changed, but he was still Desmond.

And no explanation was needed other than that.

* * *

Altaïr was intrigued by Desmond when he first met him. 

Now it’s a feral curiosity that bothered him. He was able to give them comic relief in this fucked up situation, even though he had his own demons to deal with.

Truthfully it was painful to watch him try and lighten the mood. 

Altaïr did give him credit for trying however, and as much he didn’t want to, he couldn’t help but wonder what lies below the belt on the puzzle that was Desmond Miles.

* * *

Malik thought of Desmond as a little brother at first.

And then later, he felt an obligation to be the one to be romantically involved if that’s what it took to scare off the predators that were his fellow Assassins.

Now however, he has also, regrettably, become a predator. 

And he couldn’t even muster up and shame because Desmond looked  _ too _ delicious for it to not be a sin unto itself.

* * *

Leonardo was just a tad bit annoyed when he found the others constantly vying for his friend’s lover’s attention. 

They were like love sick puppies following their master, and yet, he found himself also drawn to Desmond. 

It pissed him off.

He was supposed to be Ezio’s friend, and instead he found himself wanting to be snuggled up to Desmond instead. 

But as time slowly dragged by, he couldn’t find it in himself to care as he painted another picture of Desmond from memory alone. 

Ezio walked in and found him, stared for a moment before grinning. “Don’t worry my friend, I know how to share, and I will gladly do it with you.” 

Leonardo felt slight relief that his friend didn’t hate him, but now was the problem of his jealousy.

Heavens help him.

* * *

Connor slept fitfully each night, and it was all Desmond’s fault. 

He had made the mistake of teaching Desmond how to say his name properly, and now his dreams were made up of Desmond saying his real name in bed.

He shivered at the thought, but really it was his own fault, he really shouldn’t have taught him that. 

He winced as he felt an oncoming boner for his thoughts.

He  _ really _ shouldn’t have taught that to Desmond.

* * *

Haytham held onto Shay, who nipped his neck as they ground into each other. The no sex thing was really getting to him, he didn’t particularly  _ hate  _ his son; but at the moment…

He grit his teeth when Shay reached down into his loose ‘sweats’ as Desmond called them, and slowly pumped Haytham.

He felt Connor shift from all the way on the other side of the bed and barely managed to contain his anger. He  _ really  _ needed some relief dammit.

Haytham came with a soft whine, Shay following soon after with a grunt of his own. He pulled Haytham close, and they soon fell asleep.

But Demond plagued his dreams, eyefuls of an inked back and an abdomen that could be used as a washboard kept him from having a peaceful sleep. 

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Shay felt Haytham squirm in his arms and grumbled, letting him loose only to see him get up and go to the highly advanced loo of Desmond’s time. 

Desmond, that name alone made him go half mast again, just the  _ thought  _ of Desmond under him;

Shay also popped out of bed to ‘relieve’ himself in the loo across the hall. He felt like a horny teen all over again, it excited him that someone could make him aroused so easily. 

Haytham no doubt was doing the same thing, they planned for  _ weeks _ on how to get the white haired leader in their bed, and being sexually frustrated didn’t help either. 

They were not ‘smooth with their moves’ at the moment. But that was fine, because sooner or later he would  _ have _ to notice them all  _. . . _

_ Right? _

* * *

Alex hated Zeus and himself at the moment, for always clinging to Desmond, for wanting to be cuddled at night, and for turning into goo when Desmond said his name.

Dana will surely laugh at him when he tells her. 

Desmond hugged him closer and Alex wrapped his legs around Desmond.

Yeah, Dana would definitely laugh, but Alex couldn’t care. Not with how close he actually had Desmond. 

The others would be so be jealous tomorrow.

Just the thought made both him and Zeus grin.

* * *

Edward pouted, it wasn’t fair! 

Okay, so maybe he shouldn’t have come on so strong, but what was he supposed to do?

That exotic hair really had him going, and the tattoos made his teeth ache to drag across them. 

He could only imagine what that mouth could do to him, and the  _ sounds _ it would make. 

But alas, he was now being held at arm’s length because he was an idiot who didn’t know how to be flirty. 

He really needed lessons in that. ASAP.

* * *

_ Happy new year! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Little late but school is kicking my ass


	11. Sorry

I’m sorry guys, I just don’t have the inspiration to continue this anymore. If you do want to continue it, do so, but add my name as the original creator. 

I’m really sorry, but bnha has poisoned me, not much left to say.

It was good run, but most of you probably figured this would already happen. My old writing is shitty anyway, and the plot is more than a little half assed. I really don’t see how you guys even left a Kudo on this fic.

Sorry, I feel shitty, but it has to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hell is nice, little hot, but lots of smut down here to read. *holds out hand* come join me in the sinning.


End file.
